Question: $\vec u = (-7,12)$ $\vec w = (3,6)$ $\vec w + \vec u= ($
Explanation: We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) + (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x+u_x, w_y+u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (3,6) + (-7,12) \\\\ &= (3+(-7),6+12) \\\\ &= (-4,18) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w + \vec u = (-4,18) $